The Last Petal Of The Rose
by NilaSagol
Summary: Hinata decided to try and prove herself by doing a mission and it goes wrong when Naruto steps in. They are stranded on an island and have no idea where they are and Naruto is badly hurt. Hinata never thought Naruto would get so close to her. HinataxNarut
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "A Crushing Incident**"

Hinata realized that things weren't looking up for Naruto. He lied on the ground heavily wounded. It began snowing as the snow began to cover Naruto. They were lost with no one but themselves, the island seemed bigger to them and it seemed that no one realized that they were missing. Hinata felt like it was all her fault when it was no one's, it was an accident that couldn't be prevented, Naruto had tooken all the bloodshed for her when she couldn't even defend herself. She watched Naruto and sighed.

_'This all my fault...I couldn't defend myself.'_ thought Hinata. _'Naruto may die because of me, forgive me Naruto...'_

Naruto watched the snow fall. He couldn't believe that he was wounded and he tried the best as he could to avoid the strike but it was too late for him. He laid in a pool of blood and agony as he breathed hard and groaned in pain to move.

"Naruto..." Hinata glanced at Naruto as he listened to her soft voice. "This is all my fault, I thought I could prove myself but I...can't, I'm always too weak..." Hinata's hair hung in her face.

"Hin...Hin...Hinata." Naruto spoke in whisper. "Don't say that, you can prove yourself..."

"Naruto, look at yourself! you could die and it was because I was stupid and weak!" Hinata's eyes filled with tears, she looked down in frustration and clenched her fists. "Naruto, I will make it up to you...Naruto, I want to prove myself!"

Naruto got up painfully as he smiled at Hinata, he knew there was something more underneath that shy girl. There was someone who had the heart of a pure person and Naruto had heard more words come out of Hinata. It surprised him how close she was to him.

She clung onto to Naruto as he walked. She blushed deeply as Naruto stumbled into her as she helped him walk so he could sit up on a rock, his blue eyes watching the focus of pale lavander eyes at work. She carefully applied pressure to the wound on Naruto's chest as he gasped. Hinata stopped.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Hinata removed her hands and she began to blush lightly as she removed blood-stained cloth. "I-I'm sorry...Naruto, just lie still...It won't hurt anymore..."

"Hinata...Hi...Hi...nata" Naruto gasped. "M...M...My seal! Annh!"

"Oh, Naruto. This is worse than I thought, you really are... dying...Damn it!" Hinata covered her face and cried, Naruto looked up at her. His seal was orange and he couldn't tell if he was in danger or if he was dying. "Hinata, stop blaming yourself! It wasn't your fault this happned..."

"It is...you don't...understand...I kind of...ran away from my father..." Hinata looked away. "He thinks I'm so weak...if I did this mission then I would prove to him that I'm strong but I failed..."

Naruto touched his seal as blood stained his fingers, he couldn't believe this. What was going to happen now? Naruto felt like he was spending his last days on earth, his demon seemed scorch and he could hear it's mournful cry and it's anger cry. He thought it was his imagination but it wasn't, he could hear it. Agony was hitting him but he refused to cry out and make Hinata worry further, he wanted to be strong for her so she wouldn't feel scared.

Hinata looked out into the distance. "We're lost, Naruto...We have no idea where we are..."

"Don't worry about it..." Naruto replied, he looked at the snow. "I try not think they were in the worst situation, we're just going...to have to do what we can..."

The wind started to pick up as Hinata grabbed Naruto and walked him to a nearby cave, she was struggling to carry Naruto's bag and her bag on her back as they neared to the cave. Hinata realized that she was going to have to most of the vital things for survival because Naruto was weak and she couldn't just give up on certain things. She wanted to stay strong for Naruto, he had always stayed strong for her and now it was her turn to show him how much she cared for him.

It was getting cold as Hinata gave Naruto her blankets, she sat away from him as she tried to get a fire going. She was freezing but she wanted Naruto to have all her blankets because he needed them, she shivered as Naruto noticed that she wasn't right and eyed her. She looked away as soon as he went to look at her, she was still a little shy to even see Naruto sometimes but she began to get used to it. His eyes always drew her in when she would see him.

"Hinata, you're cold..." Naruto had a concerned look on his face. "I know you're worrying about me and everythin' but I don't need all the blankets..."

"No, you need them..." she replied, she moved the stick into the fire. "Naruto, y-your hurt and I'm not...you need a lot of attention..."

Naruto ate the food Hinata made as he spilled it on himself, he was trying to get Hinata to come over to him. "Come on, Hinata. We can eat our dinner together..."

"N-no, that's fine...I'm safe over here..." Hinata didn't want to look at him but felt that she should go to Naruto but she was afraid. "Um, I-I like it fine over here..."

The plate dropped as Hinata went over to Naruto to help him eat, she trembled as she did it. Naruto noticed that she still was red as she looked directly into his eyes. "You're always afraid of me, Hinata. I can't tell why you always stay far away from either, I guess you're shy." Hinata began spoonfeeding Naruto as he smiled with every bite, he was enjoying it. "That's okay..."

Hinata put the plates to the far side of Naruto as he looked around, she began to go off until Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and put her under the blankets. She felt like she was going to die, she was really close to Naruto that she grabbed him tightly and her face began deep red. Her head rested safely on his stomach as his arm went across her back, she smiled silently as Naruto began to doze off to sleep. Hinata realized she was closing her eyes.

The two began sleeping as the wind blew out the fire, it seemed like there was no incident but Naruto was still on Hinata's mind as she slept, she just wanted things to go back to normal.

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and you know the rest.**

**Chapter 2- "Hinata's Heart"**

Hinata had been waking up early on certain days so she could know the island better. She found resources and began bringing them to the cave as Naruto moved around a little, he was getting better but she knew things could go wrong again and watched Naruto carefully. She played with the fire as Naruto realized there was something wrong with her, she hadn't smiled in a few days.

"Hinata, what are you thinkin' about?" Naruto asked as she looked at him and suddenly looked away. "You seem sad, did somethin' happen to you?"

Hinata focused on the fire and it took her awhile to answer. "Um, I don't think I can...tell you...It's between Neji and me..."

Naruto moved a little, he always saw a tension between Neji and her. Naruto was guessing that Neji had done something to Hinata to cause her to act this way and she was in deep thought about it. She wanted to tell Naruto everything but she held back and was unsure how to put things into words, she looked over at Naruto and blushed. She got up and sat near Naruto as he watched everything, tears began to come out Hinata's eyes as Naruto knew there was something wrong.

"Hinata, you can tell me what happened..." Naruto put his arm around as she cried, he felt like crying too. "It'll make you feel better, I know you can tell me..."

Hinata looked at Naruto, she wanted to smile but couldn't. "I-I'll try, Naruto. Only because you...make me feel like I can tell you...It went like this"

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata was in her room pressing flowers, the thing she liked to do the most. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon with no disruptions, she admired her work until she saw her father holding his bags and Hanabi holding hers. She knew something was going on and she stopped what she was doing right away and looked at her father._

_"Hinata, Hanabi and I are going on vacation for about four weeks..." Hiashi began, Hinata looked at him. "Neji will be here and I expect the two of you to behave yourselves while I'm gone..." Hinata watched from the window as her father and her sister left, Neji was in his room and he stood in the doorway as Hinata finished pressing the rest of her flowers._

_"You're father expects things to go right while he's gone..." Neji began as he watched Hinata. "As an Heiress, you know your place and as a Branch member I know mine..."_

_Hinata nodded as she began reading a book. "I know, Neji...I'll try to stay out your way and not bother you...That's how it...always goes."_

_"Good." Neji left the room and went downstairs as Hinata laid on her bed, Neji came back as soon as she got up. She wanted to ask him to train with him but she knew that he would refuse and she tried a lot of the time to get him to. "I know that look in your eye, you want help with training again, don't you? Hinata, I'm not going to help you...Why should I?"_

_"Because...You're the only one here..." Hinata replied, she locked eyes with Neji as she began have a little fear. "I just want your help, I'll try..." Neji cut her off._

_"I can refuse if I want to, Hinata..." He closed his eyes. "It is ridiculous that you are asking a branch member for assistance and you are an heiress, don't ask why I think like that..."_

_Hinata stopped and decided not to argue but something escaped from her mouth that even shocked Neji. "Why are you so cold-hearted? You call me a failure, you curse my destiny, and you don't think you're struggling against yours...You have so much hatred..."  
__  
Neji eyes glared as he left, Hinata worried that she had said the wrong thing but Neji left the room and slammed the door. She had bad feeling that Neji was going to get angry and she decided to not come downstairs when she wanted to eat her lunch, she stayed in her room and looked out the window as she saw birds fly by. _

_She felt bad for saying what she did but she couldn't keep it in anymore and let it out without thinking._

_Hinata came down when it was close to dinnertime and Neji noticed that she hadn't been down in awhile as she at the table with Neji facing her at the end of the table, he was still mad and Hinata ignored him and continued to eat as he sat there glaring at her. Hinata looked at him as he looked away and ate slowly, he looked at her and remained that way._

_Neji broke the silence. "Hinata, you shouldn't have said those things to me...You know how I get, I don't know what you're trying to prove..."_

_"Leave me alone, Neji." Hinata replied quietly, she didn't want to argue. "I'm sorry I said what I said, it was an accident but I don't like how you say it..."_

_"Are you trying to stand up to me, Hinata?!?!" Neji asked, Hinata looked away knowing things were going to get worse. "I'm not finished with you! Look at me!"_

_Neji got up near Hinata and pushed her out of the chair, as she struggled to get back in her chair. She looked up at Neji who glared and a hit landed across her face as she fell to the floor weeping and screaming. Neji felt a kick near his leg as Hinata got up and ran to room and cried, Neji knew he was in trouble and sat at the dinner table the same way._

_X X X _

_It was the third week as Neji realized Hinata would slam the door when he came by or she would cry all over again. Neji knocked on the door as Hinata laid on her bed as she faced the wall, she didn't want to talk or respond to Neji and he had said other bad things about her and she wanted to run away and not come back. What did she do to deserve the things Neji did the past few weeks? She began packing her bags and sniffling at the same time._

_"Hinata..." Neji began, he sounded sad. "I'm sorry I hit you and told you all those things, I didn't know you would take this seriously."  
__  
"Go away..." Hinata replied, she sniffled and got her bags. "I'm running away and maybe that's what needs to happen...I-I need to prove myself some other way..."_

_The door opened as Hinata shoved her way past Neji and she took her bags with her. She handed Neji a note and put another note in her father's room, Neji watched her as she went downstairs to leave the house. "Hinata, look I-I want to say..."_

_The door slammed as Hinata walked out, she didn't want to hear what Neji had to say and left the house. Neji knew that Hiashi was due in a week to come back and would be horrified that Hinata was not in the house, she left the note and he decided that it would speak for itself. He went to his room and laid in his bed and began worrying about Hinata._

_**End of P.O.V**_

Naruto eyes glowed brightly and he moved his head. "Neji shouldn't have done that to you, Hinata...He should have control of his anger and he probably is regrettin' it. It must be hard sometimes when you're quiet but being quiet is good..."

Hinata blushed a little and knew Naruto was complimenting her. She smiled then frowned. "I didn't do...anyting to him, Naruto...He just is filled with so much hatred..."

Naruto shifted. "Sometimes people have to learn things the hard way, I'm glad your okay though...If anythin' else happened I would have gone after him..."

Hinata stilled looked confused. "Then why would he hit me then and say all those things?" She looked over at Naruto who still saw the sadness as she began snifflling. "It wasn't very nice..."

"Oh, you'll move on..." Hinata looked at Naruto, she always liked that he had something encouraging to say. "It just scared you and you didn't expect it, I'm sure Neji feels bad...We all make mistakes, Neji probably didn't realize he was making a mistake..."

Hinata boiled tea as the fire began to die, she gave it to Naruto as he drank it. She felt concerned about him and he seemed to be doing fine. "Naruto, do you need...some more bandages?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure...You seem to be good at medical stuff..." Naruto laughed as Hinata smiled, Naruto seemed to always brigthen her day if she thought of him. "The demon is okay but it's still blinking orange for some odd reason, I can't tell why..."

"I guess...I-I worried too much..." Hinata replied as she smiled as she gave Naruto new bandages. "You look like you're getting better, Naruto...I'm glad."

Hinata took out her book as she began trying to flower press flowers again, Naruto came closer and watched her work. He flipped the previous pages and saw that Hinata had made good works of it and he liked the one with the roses and the tulips combined with lavander flowers, he gazed for a few minutes and flipped to the next one and was amazed by what he saw.

"That one is for my father and this one is for my sister..." Hinata pointed to the others as she went back to pressing them. She wanted to ask Naruto if he wanted her to make one but she was afraid to ask him. She began speaking. "Um, Naruto...would you like...me to make one for you?"

"Yeah, I want one!" he replied, he smiled and let Hinata finish her work. "I had no idea that you could press flowers, all this work is beautiful, Hinata."

Hinata looked up. "R-Really?, you think so?" She smiled and continued to work.

_'She isn't like the other girls, I would like to get to know her...She's just so cute!"_ thought Naruto. _'I really want to see how she's going to put my flowers together.'_

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Dancing In The Wind"**

**

* * *

****At Hinata's House**

Hiashi had just returned from the vacation and Neji knew he was going to go ballistic knowing that his eldest daughter was missing. It would be worse if he found out what he did to her and he would be grounded or worse, Hiashi was strict when it came to disciplining and he certainly wasn't going to let Neji off with a warning. There was going to be punishment and that was how it was going to go.

Hiashi thought Hinata was in her room and that she would come out when she was ready but Neji knew that she wasn't there and the guilt started to affect him. It was only an hour when Hanabi went to go check on her and ran around yelling for Hinata and scrambling around to find her, the suspicion rose in Hiashi as he began checking and looking around for her. He wanted to think that she went to train by herself like she sometimes did but she was no where to be found.

Neji sat on the stairs as he watched to two Main house members look, he felt like he shouldn't tell but he knew the consequences would be great with Hiashi if he found out. Hiashi came over to him knowing that something was wrong and took Neji into a separate room and slammed the screen shut, he began to pace and worry about Hinata as Neji looked at him directly.

"Where is she?!?!" He glared at Neji. "Something must have happened to her to end up missing, she normally doesn't walk off on her own! Neji, did something happen?"

Neji wouldn't move and he began denying things. "I don't know, I don't remember if anything happened, Lord Hiashi..."

He stood still. "Neji, you were the only one with her...unless someone else was here that I don't know about..." He look directly at Neji who didn't change expression. "Answer me, boy!"

Neji raised his eyebrows. "I-I can't tell you what happened...She just ran away and she left you a note right behind you..."

Hiashi turned around as he picked up the note and read it, it was Hinata's handwriting and he dropped it right away in shock. "...She feels like she can't prove herself here...I know she's trying but it's like it's all my fault..." Hiashi sighed in frustration as he looked at Neji. "That wasn't the only reason, something else drove to the point where she just had to run..."

Neji still remained the same as Hiashi watched him carefully, he knew something wasn't right with the story. "Lord Hiashi...If I told you what happened then it would be considered a disgrace and it might sound terrible as it was..."

Hiashi went still. "Did you do something to her, Neji?!?! Don't lie! We have a situation and if you do, it can do more harm than good!"

Neji looked down letting his guilt show as he struggled to get the words out. He didn't want to tell but he had to otherwise Hiashi would find out later. "I...I...hit her..." Hiashi sat up and glared. "I also was too mean to her and I lost my temper, I apologized many times but she still packed her bags and she ran away...I'm sorry, Lord Hiashi..."

Hiashi turned away and opened the screen door. He was angry and Neji could feel the punishment coming on. "You hit an heiress and you know how to control your actions! You will be grounded as a result and I'll just have to deal with you my way!!!" The screen slammed to the side as Neji got up to leave as Hiashi turned him around. "You will go and find her, since you decided to show disrespect to the Main House and to your cousin! I will think of a punishment but for now you will be grounded three weeks starting today!"

Hiashi stormed off as he slammed the door to his room. Frustration. That's what ws happening to him and Neji stood around as he walked back to his room quietly, now he was going to have to find her and that would take more than a few days to do it. He didn't even know where she was, he sighed and sat against the wall and slammed the ground, if he didn't act the way he was the past three weeks he wouldn't be in this situation.

He began to pack his bags and waited for Hiashi to calm down.

* * *

**Naruto And Hinata**

Naruto's wounds healed nicely and he began getting around to being his hyperactive self again, he would go out for awhile and find other flowers for Hinata to press for him. He liked to watch as Hinata pressed them carefully, she noticed that the basket that held all the meat and fish were gone and that they had no food to eat as a result. Naruto scratched his head, he had filled up a few hours ago.

"I'm going to have to put a trap on that..." he replied. "It seems the animals like to have snack when they can't find anythin' in sight..."

Hinata smiled as she continued to press flowers, she was still kind of shy towards Naruto but she began to get used to him as they worked together on things when they needed to. A bird flew in as it sat on Hinata's back and she fed it, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the way Hinata looked at the bird as she watched Naruto wink at her. She blushed again and smiled, Naruto still was until he frowned and looked over at the trap he had built and began testing it out.

Hinata noticed something was wrong with him, she crawled closer and watched him. "Naruto, is there something wrong? Are you okay?" He looked back and still frowned.

He was remembering Sakura at that very moment. "I-I sorta liked Sakura...but she was always into Sasuke and it became like an obsession...I wish she knew how I felt..." Hinata looked at him as he sighed. "I really wanted to date her, I don't think it would work out though..."

"Um, I always wondered why she was attracted to him?" Hinata wasn't jealous, she just couldn't see the two together. "She should have gave you a chance...M-maybe she would've known you better."

Naruto turned back as he heard Hinata talk. She was slowly opening up to him as he eyed her. "Hinata, ever since we've been trapped here I'm noticin' somethin' about you..."

Hinata gasped, she hoped Naruto wasn't on to her secret. She wanted to tell him in person instead of him finding out. She began turning red as she waited for him to talk, she looked straight at him as he became deep in thought over his reply. Hinata began flower pressing again as she waited for Naruto to say something, he got up and made another stick with five sticks going across and two more other sticks. They had been here almost a week.

Naruto regained his thought and continued. "...What was I goin' to say? Oh, I wanted to say that...you're cute doin' certain things...I liked how you fixed that bird's broken wing and you started talkin' to it and it seemed like it was listenin'"

Hinata felt her heart go out of her chest when he made another compliment, she blushed heavily and got up to walk out as Naruto followed her. She ran away to hide as Naruto began looking for her, he still couldn't get why she would hide from him and Naruto began calling her name and ran around like crazy to find her. Hinata poked her head out of the corner of a tree and hid again as Naruto went frantic looking for her. He finally found her as he tripped over stick and fell on top of her.

Hinata's eyes closed thinking that the incident had not happened, she opened her eyes too soon and realized Naruto was face to face with her. Naruto blushed as he tried to get up but feel back on her again and struggled to get himself off of her. Hinata was too dreamy to move or to blush anymore, she just smiled and sighed happily as Naruto rolled off her and looked up at the sky.

Naruto faced Hinata as she recovered from her dream. "Um, sorry Hinata. I tripped by accident because you went to go hide and I was wonderin' why you always do that"

Hinata wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't. The wind picked up as Naruto watched the leaves fall, he still waited on her answer as she fell and grabbed onto his jacket and looked up at him. She began to fight her shyness and began talking again to Naruto, he couldn't understand her.

Hinata swallowed hard as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "Um, I've never felt this way..." Hinata covered her mouth as she realized that Naruto could tell where she was going with the conversation and she began to look away, she looked back at Naruto. "...I-I like you, Naruto..."

Naruto eyes went wide. "Is that true, Hinata? Is that why you stand away from me? Is that why you blush at me, and hide from me?" Hinata didn't know what to do or say. "It all makes sense..."

Hinata never thought this day would come. She finally told Naruto how she felt about him, she blushed. "Naruto...you make me feel like I can get stronger, I like..." She stopped and shook her head, she didn't want to say too much and smiled. Naruto felt his cheeks get hot as he looked away, he was feeling good about what Hinata said to him. She admired him for who he really was and that was something Naruto always looked for in someone. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you..."

"Hinata..." He replied softly as he looked into her eyes, he began to get close to her as she began to back away. "You really see me for who I am...I never thought it would be you..." Naruto felt Hinata's hair as he moved in closer to kiss Hinata, she wanted to run away but closed her eyes as she shivered until she felt Naruto kissing her.

It was her first kiss, she didn't know what to do but she soon got the hang of it and began kissing Naruto. They parted as Hinata's face was more red than before, she looked at Naruto with a dreamy stare. Naruto winked at her as he began to lead Hinata to the meadow where they could see the stars, he had found it when he was looking for flowers for Hinata to press for his center piece. Hinata followed behind him slowly as he pointed to the stars that hid behind the clouds.

"Isn't it beautiful, Hinata..." He replied as Hinata looked to the right of the sky. "I was goin' to take you here when I was read but you surprised me all by yourself, huh?"

Hinata laughed quietly, she looked out into the open water and smiled. "It's wonderful, Naruto...I'm glad you brought me here..."

Naruto looked out as Hinata smiled with him, he reached for her hand as the two ran down the meadows chasing fireflies and chasing each other until they tired out and sat down. Naruto smiled as flower petals surroundened him as he caught a full bloomed flower for Hinata, she held it close to her heart as she laid next to Naruto as they watched the stars again.

Neji was only three miles away, he was getting closer to finding Hinata.

**That's chapter 3, Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those that reviewed! I appreciate it. I'm not sure how much chapters this story is going to have but I'll continue this story and see what happens. I was actually shocked to see that it had about 14 alerts and I couldn't believe it. **

**I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter but it might change the course of the story.**

**Princess Nadia**

* * *

**Chapter 4- "Neji's Frustration With Sadness"**

Neji began running again as he moved on to the next town, and the next one over. He began thinking that if he came back empty handed that Hiashi was never going to let him forget what he did. He had to find her. He ran around and began panicking as he kept trying to find her and bringing her home. It began to rain as Neji stopped and look out in the distance.

_'Why did I have to do this?_' thought Neji as he closed his eyes, he sighed heavily. _'I'm already in trouble and I can't even find her, I didn't think she would actually run away...'_

Neji took off again as he reached another area, he realized that there was more paths than he wanted to go through but he began going through some and realized that he was still winding around in circles and decided to cut through the shortest one and he ended up more lost than he was before. He growled in frustration as he continued to try and find a way out as his byakugan picked up an item that was a few feet away, Hinata had been running when she dropped her necklace.

Neji examined the necklace as he looked into the distance, the rain poured harder as he stood there emotionless. He didn't know what to do, regret was slowly starting to creep in when he began walking slowly. Hiashi was never going to get over this and coming back empty handed would make him angry, he was worried about Hinata and he feared she would never be found again and was lost somewhere. Neji kept walking. He tried to remember about something Hinata said to give him a hint of where she was and none came to him.

Rustling was heard as Neji slowly moved forward toward the sound, he saw someone run as he took after the shadow. Something was going and Neji was going to find out what it was, the shadow escaped him as he went after it. Before he could finally reach it, it disappeared. Neji came out of the forest to find himself tripping into sand. He had reached a coastline, he scanned every area and realized he was seeing more than one island.

He began thinking Hinata was on one of them.

Neji got through another forest as he explored the first island, he was getting tired of searching but still kept going and began looking. Hinata was on the island that was surrounded by harsh seas and was surrounded by water, Neji sighed and jumped up to a better view. He spotted something. It was Naruto, glanced down and saw him struggling with moving things.

Instant jealousy struck Neji as he watched Naruto go back to Hinata and kissed her, it only meant that Neji had feelings for her and they had come back. Naruto began noticing that something was there, he growled and walked toward the shadows but realized that it moved.

_'Somethin's goin' on...' _thought Naruto. _'It better not be who I think it is...'_

Hinata ran up and hugged Naruto as she looked at him with concern. "Did you see something..?" Hinata looked around and the thought from the back of her head came in. _'I can feel him, I know Neji's there...I'm not going back with him...I just can't...'_

Naruto went back to work as Hinata had panic in her eyes. "Hinata...Someone is there, I don't who it is yet but I'm not lettin' you out of my sight...It could be dangerous..."

Hinata looked down, she could sense her cousin's chakra presence. Naruto was still guessing at who the person was, Hinata already knew who it was and she knew that Neji was going to be mad at her for running away. She sat away from Naruto as he watched closely.

X X X

Neji couldn't believe it, he thought Hinata was alone but he knew her feelings for Naruto and it was obvious as he saw them cuddle together. Neji thought they'd never get together because Hinata was way too shy to express emotions. He was wrong and Hinata began to wonder away from Naruto as he got in the position to go near Hinata.

He jumped out as Hinata looked up at him, she couldn't believe it. She had the right sense and she began to run off as Neji grabbed her back, she hit him as Neji hold tightened.

"What are you doing here?!?!" Hinata snapped, she lost her gentle look and glared. "I was fine...until you decide to show up and try to take me away from Naruto!"

Neji glared at her. "If I don't get you home now, Lord Hiashi will punish me further. I'm already expecting it anyway, it would be in your best interest if you left this place..."

Hinata got out of his grip as Neji grabbed her back. _'I can't believe this! I'm not going back! I had every right to run away from my house, Neji is going to make the same mistake...'_

Naruto came running as he got Hinata away from Neji, he wasn't going to leave so easily. He was going to be in trouble even more if he came back empty handed, if he had to do it by force than he was going to do it that way. Hinata looked down and clenched her fists as Naruto held her back.

Naruto glared as he got closer to Neji. "It's your fault why she's here!!! You're the one that decided that...Oh, I'm going to beat my cousin, taunt her, and everythin' won't change! She's not goin' home!"

Neji gave a wide look and took Naruto by the collar and made sure his blue eyes met his lavender eyes full of hatred. "Who says you make that decision?!?! If I don't get her home, I could face some serious consequences with Lord Hiashi! She has to go home, it was my duty to bring her home."

Naruto looked up as the two shared a long glare. "Leave her...She thinks that the mistakes you made won't be made up and it's going to happen again, I think it might...Why Neji? Why did you do the things you did?" Neji remained silent as Naruto pushed him. "You damn know well why, tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you that, I think it would be better if we moved from the incident and I just take her home..." Neji replied, Naruto still growled as Hinata watched. "Her father is worried about her."

"He's...a...liar..." Hinata looked down as she remembered what her father said, Naruto gasped. "He said, that he wants nothing to do with me if I can't do what I'm suppose to do...I fell so insecure knowing he said that about me..." Tears hit the ground as Hinata sobbed.

"It's not only that..." Naruto replied. "You're responsible for your actions and look what you did, she doesn't think she can trust you...she's alone and that's what I see..."

Neji shifted back as Naruto took Hinata to the side and comforted her, he was angry and also jealous which made things worst. He wasn't leaving until Hinata returned home, Naruto wanted him to leave so they could forget that anything ever really happened but it wasn't going to go that way.

"Leave, Hinata...Just lea..." Naruto cut Neji off as he glared, Neji had never seen such a glare but decided to shut his mouth before things got too out of hand. Neji remained emotionless.

"Listen to yourself, you just want to do it so your butt can be saved..." Naruto had his back turned as Hinata continued crying. "You should care for how others feel...She needs someone like me and I need someone like her because I'll never do what you did to her, she's the only one that loves me for who I am and I love her for who she is...If you like her than you're too late..."

Neji couldn't believe it, how did he see right through him? "How do you know that, Naruto? It's not true, I'm the one that has to serve the Main House and if she can't get home. I'm dead!"

Naruto looked up and took out his kunai and walked slowly toward Neji. "If we can't solve this any other way..." Naruto paused. "Then you'll have fight me! Hinata derserves better!"

"Fine! See if I care if you get hurt today..." Naruto got in the ready position to fight as Neji got in the advanced stance he always did, Hinata began to panic. Neji was more stronger than Naruto and if he was to be hit by the "Gentle Fist" style more than once, Naruto would be hurt badly and would be in another bad medical situation again. Hinata decided that she wanted to stop the fight.

The two didn't bother, kunai's was the only real way and the two ran toward each other. Blood hit the ground as Hinata put her hands out to stop them, she realized that she wasn't hit.

Naruto and Neji laid in a pool of blood as Naruto breathed harder and clutched his seal. He slowly got up as Neji and him fought on and on, Naruto slashed Neji's arm as he glared. The two fought on until both fell to each other's knees as Naruto grabbed onto Hinata's legs, she saw that Neji did more destructive damage in less time than Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes as tears formed in his eyes.

Neji grabbed Hinata by the hand as Naruto grabbed tighter and was dragged through the mud as he cried out in pain. Hinata thought Naruto was going to die for sure this time, the wound was bigger and it began to bleed through his coat. Neji tried to pull Hinata but she got out of her grip.

"Go home!" Hinata yelled. "Look what you did, Neji...Naruto may die, you're so evil!"

"It's his fault, he challanged me..." Hinata hugged Naruto as he glared at Neji.

"I'm...Not...Done! Let me fight him...Hinata." Naruto got up slowly and fell back down, Hinata realized that Naruto needed a hospital. "I can't believe I'm too weak...to fight..." Naruto began to throw up blood as he began to gasp for air and cry, Hinata hugged him and hit Neji.

"Neji, he's needs medical attention!" Hinata's tear hit the floor as he saw Naruto go in out of being concious. "This is all your fault, you lost you're temper again! Naruto doesn't deserve this..."

"The decsion you should make is to go home!" Neji replied, he looked at Hinata. "You're fate is slowly going downhill because of him! If you stay here anymore then you'll never get out..."

"I'm not leaving Naruto..."

"Hinata..."

"What's more important...His life or you?"

Neji watched Naruto gasp and realized that he was in a bad situation, he wasn't going to admit that it was his fault when it was. Hinata carefully moved Naruto as his eyes showed sadness, they had to move quickly if Naruto was going to get to any hospital. Hinata took Neji's hand.

"We're going the way you came..."

Neji arched his eyebrow. "You still insist on getting him there? Fine. It's still his fault for trying to fight me...He shouldn't have tried..."

"Shut-up, Neji...Naruto is more important than your denial..."

Hinata went to check on Naruto, she saw that he was getting less concious. Hinata already began to picture what it would be like without Naruto and what his funeral would be like. She would never recover if he died, she loved him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hinata with courage, this only made her cry more as she cried on top of Naruto.

The rain lightly hit them as they cried together.

**That's Chapter 4, Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "The Change Of Heart"**

* * *

Naruto had been discharged and he began to heal the rest of the wounds himself, he was given medicine for his infection but he was still weak. Hinata hugged him tightly as he looked at Neji, his blue eyes looked up as he glared. Neji walked up to him and the three of them walked out. Hinata looked closely at Naruto as he smiled weakly, something was still bothering him. 

"Naruto, are you okay?" she replied softly. "I promise Neji won't do that again, it's just that he is in a bad situation too."

"Well, takin' it out on you and me doesn't solve anything." Naruto still had anger in his emotions but he decided to cool down and move on. "Just stay out of my way, Neji..."

"Fine. It's still your fault though..." Naruto growled lightly but let his anger go as they continued down the path they went on. "I don't understand why we had to wait until morning, Naruto could heal himself...It's like he was just not thinking."

Hinata wanted to scream as she stood close to Naruto. "Neji, just let it go. Those wounds were harder for Naruto to heal, can't we just forget about it?"

"When I feel like it, Hinata..."

"..." Hinata didn't reply and decided that ignoring her cousin was the best thing to do. Naruto was still sad and she wanted him to be happy not sad.

They continued walking, the sun began to peak out of the clouds and the rain had stopped. Hinata was happy the rain was gone, they had been seeing it off and on for days and it made days boring for Naruto and her when they wanted to go outside. Naruto put his arm around Hinata as she blushed, Neji was getting sick of the two of them hugging, kissing, and cuddling with each other.

Hinata pulled something out of her bag as Naruto eyed it, he knew what it was. He grabbed it instantly and examined it, it was the flower pressing art that Hinata had finished. He was amazed at how much time it must of took to put the flowers in a twisting angle and add other effects to it. Naruto smiled at her and safely put it in his bag as he walked on, he turned back to her.

"Oh, Hinata...It's wonderful, I gotta get this framed so I can put this up on my wall at home." Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed, she seemed doubtful of her work. "It'll make me think of you when I see it..."

Hinata heart almost came out of her chest. "N-Naruto, it didn't come out the way I wanted...I wanted it to be better..."

"Aw Hinata, it's wonderful. I think anyone would feel that it's really good." Naruto had waited a few weeks for it to be done and he didn't care how it came out, he wanted something so he could remember Hinata. "Don't doubt yourself, you did fine..."

"Really? Thanks Naruto..." They shared a long kiss as Neji watched in disgust, he was so sick of the public affection that it seemed he was jealous and had feelings toward his cousin. They finished and hugged each other, Naruto still couldn't believe that this was the girl that saw right through him.

"Can we please move on? The two of you need to keep your public affection down and we need to get back to the site. I need to take Hinata home." Neji was getting impatient and Naruto was about ready to attack him but kept the thought out of his head. "Hinata, your father is worried..."

"I know..." Hinata replied, she wanted to stay in the forest with Naruto and not return home. "Well, Naruto we have to go home. We can't stay here forever..."

Naruto nodded his head. "I bet Kakashi-Sensei is worried sick and a lot of other people." He began laughing as Hinata joined in with him. "I'm gettin' homesick too, I miss my ramen!"

"So, how do we get out, Neji?" Neji looked blankly at Hinata, this seemed like bad news. "You do know how to get out, right? Naruto and I can't..."

Neji remained quiet as the wind blew quietly, they were all lost. Hinata thought Neji knew how to since he came the way he came but he forgot which path lead to what. They began walking as they tried to find a way out, the hospital was located almost in the middle of nowhere but it was near a town. Naruto realized that they couldn't cross the water, it was too rough and had too many currents. They were stuck, Hinata wanted to blame herself again.

Naruto made sure she didn't do that and she felt better. Neji quickly scanned the area again as Hinata and Naruto followed close behind him. He stopped at something and Naruto saw a pathway to cross the water but it would take more than one person to get over. Neji knew how to get out from there if they could reach it. A waterfall was a few miles down, the tension rose.

Naruto scratched his head. "Neji, we have to get this right. If we don't then we could end up down that waterfall, I had to make sure you knew 'bout that."

"I knew that, Naruto. It won't be easy..."

Neji jumped onto the log as Naruto grabbed his hands and they both tried to balance and walk across. Naruto extended his hand to Hinata as she reached for it, she got on the log and began to lose her balance. The log began to shift as Hinata began to panic, Naruto eyes lit up. He quickly grabbed Hinata away from the river as she safetly returned to land. Naruto hugged Hinata.

X X X

They continued moving on until they reached the next forest. Naruto went to look for food as Hinata and Neji waited for him to come back. Hinata wanted to say something but Neji approched her first and she didn't know what to do, she looked away as Neji eyed her. Hinata knew something was bothering him just by looking at him.

"Hinata." His voice sounded soothing to Hinata, she didn't even know if that was him. "I know why you ran away, it was because of me...I acted too harshly toward you..."

Was he confessing? Hinata eyes began glowing as she watched her cousin slowly confess. "I felt like it was the best option, I-I didn't know it would get you into trouble...I..."

"Hinata, I have to tell you something. I feel like I should apologize for how I treated you." Hinata backed away, Neji kept coming closer to her. "You have to know something..."

"Neji, I don't think I can forgive you...I-I..." Neji grabbed Hinata as she looked at him, she knew where this was going. Neji felt something more than just being cousins, he was feeling something else that he had been feeling for a long time. Hinata looked away as Neji touched her softly.

Hinata back was against a tree as Neji locked lips with her, she didn't know what to do. It was true, Neji was intrested in her. He kissed her softly as Hinata followed him, Naruto was still arguing with the shop owner and wasn't paying any attention to Neji and Hinata. He was away from them.

Neji stopped as Hinata looked at him, an almost grin appeared on his face. Hinata couldn't tell if Neji was changing or something was wrong with him. She began thinking that he was changing, it was hard for her to choose what she thought but she knew if Naruto had saw Neji that he would be in rage. Hinata stared blankly at her cousin as he embraced her, Neji had a crush on her.

Naruto came back as Neji let go of Hinata. They decided that it was too hard to keep going and decided to rest where they were for the night. Naruto fell asleep first as he began to lightly snore and toss in his sleep, Hinata tried waking him up but it was no use. Naruto was knocked out. She left him alone as she realized that Neji was staying up, she tried to forget what happened and began eating. Neji couldn't. He walked over to her as Hinata stood up to meet Neji.

"Good night, Hinata..." He whispered in Hinata's ear, she froze as Neji drew her closer and he kissed her. He put out the fire and went to bed, Hinata mind seemed somewhere else and she couldn't have any thoughts. She returned to normal as Neji looked at her before he closed his eyes.

Hinata didn't know what to do, Naruto and Neji both liked her. What was going to happen now?

**That's Chapter 5, Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-"How Could You"**

* * *

Hinata didn't feel ok. She had two problems and if Naruto found he would be in outrage. She knew he could tell that something was wrong but didn't question her about it. Naruto took her aside and began talking to her as she listened, she wanted to let go all the regret she had with Neji. Neji went out to train and said he would be back at lunch when he returned. 

Naruto eye's were fixed on Hinata. "Hey Hinata, you seemed bothered. Did somethin' happen to you? You've been acting like this for days now...I'm really worried.."

"Um...I don't know..."

"You don't sound too sure about that, did I do somethin'?"

"No, it kinda...has to do...with you..but you didn't do anything..."

Naruto paused, he was in thought then he smiled. "It's okay, Hinata. If you're not ready to tell me then wait until you are, I won't be mad at you..."

_'Yeah you will, when you find out about Neji...I didn't do anything and now I'm in another problem' _Hinata walked away and looked back at Naruto as he began practicing his justu.

Hinata decided that she was going to tell Neji that she didn't want a relationship with him, she wanted one with Naruto. It seemed like a hard decision and she didn't want to hurt Neji, she had to do it soon before Naruto caught him doing something and thinking he'll have to hit him.

All they needed was another fight between the two to make tension rise.

Naruto was still practicing as he figured things out. He had been working hard to perfect this justu and kept working. Hinata began to wonder away as she went to go look for Neji and explain to him that the relationship between them couldn't work they way it did. It just couldn't work out.

She slowly walked through the forest to see Neji practicing at the end of the meadow as he practiced striking. Hinata felt her face burn, what was she going to say to him? She looked at him as he practiced, she knew Neji was going to try and win her back if Naruto won the dispute. She couldn't hold back and began walking slowly.

Neji's Byakugan saw her and he stopped what he was doing and walked straight toward her. Hinata looked seriously at Neji, he knew something was wrong and put his hand against a tree and waited. She felt his hand reach for hers, she had to do this now.

"N-Neji, we have to talk about this...I'm in a relationship with Naruto..." She began. "We can't do this, I would be cheating on him if he knew."

Neji looked at her still. "I know that. It's just that I have feelings for you now, I didn't expect Naruto to be with you as well."

"Neji, I'm sorry but...I don't feel that way about you like I do with Naruto. I only like you as a cousin."

Neji's thoughts backtracked. He went back to training and looked at Hinata. "I'll talk to you later, Hinata. I just have a lot of thinking to do right now..."

Before Hinata left Neji kissed her on the cheek and touched her shoulder and went back to training. He still liked her but no one was going to know until he finished thinking about what she had said. Neji still liked her and now she felt like ending it was a huge problem but she wanted to do it for Naruto. She walked away as she went looking around the forest for sticks.

Naruto frustrated growls could be heard as he tried the justu over and over again, he'd be there all day trying to get it right. Hinata watched him try again as he cursed at the object for not doing what it was supposed to, Hinata giggled quietly as she watched Naruto do it again. Still no luck.

Hinata looked in the corner of her eye and saw Neji walking toward her again, he touched Hinata's shoulder and she jumped up and looked at him. Neji was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Neji." Hinata began. "It seems wrong if I go out on Naruto..."

"...Why does it always have to be about Naruto?!?! He doesn't even suit you!" Neji was jealous and thought he was the better ninja. "...Hinata, what's your father going to say?"

"I don't know...I'm not ready to leave Naruto..." Hinata smiled as he watched him practice. "I want to see Naruto everyday, I hope he does too..."

Neji stopped stiff. He realized Hinata was more in love with Naruto now. "I knew I waited too late to tell you, I should of told you..."

Neji moved closer to Hinata as she turned away, she turned back and met Neji's lips as they kissed quietly. There was something about Neji's kisses, they were tender and sweet and Hinata could help but feel good. She looked at Naruto who walked past and missed them, his eyes were closed until he opened them sharply and looked at Neji then at Hinata and realized they were kissing.

Naruto's eyes glared and he threw Neji on the ground as he sat up and glared. "NEJI! I'm goin' to kill you! Hinata is not yours, I can't believe you would do this to us!"

Neji looked at him. "I guess sharing is out of the picture, Naruto! As you can see, I also cherish her!"

"You hit her! What makes you think she's goin' to crawl back to you?!?!"

Hinata watched as the two argued back and forth. She knew this would happen and now they were going to fight for her. She stepped back and let the two fight as she watched the two withdraw kunai's, she went alarmed and knew another incident was going to happen.

"No wait! Stop! This is wrong!" Hinata yelled. "You guys don't have to do this, I don't want someone hurt!"

The two looked at Hinata and looked back each other. Naruto wanted to hurt Neji so bad and Neji felt the same way. The two didn't listen and decided to move forward to fight. Hinata grabbed Naruto back as he struggled to get out and fell to the ground as he tried to get out.

"Hinata! You can't stop me! Neji has to pay for what he did!" Naruto struggled as Hinata refused to let him go. "You're not hearin' another side of the story, he has a girlfriend!"

"What?!?!" Hinata gasped and looked at Neji who showed guilt. "You...you...bastard! How could you just cheat like this? Who is it?!?! Answer me, Neji!"

"I'm not telling you..." Neji flatly denied there was another person until Hinata glared. "There's no way I'm telling you anything, the other one is now the ex-girlfriend!"

Naruto struggled harder, Hinata wouldn't let him go. "You liar! You just lied, I know who it is! It was one of your other cousins wasn't it?!?!"

Hinata looked at Neji and began figuring out who it was. She knew it now and looked at Neji. "It was Lei wasn't it?!?! She still loves you and now you turned us into...rivals!"

Naruto knew it and jumped on Neji as they fought, his anger was way above outrage. Neji's hit outrage level and the two weren't going to stop until someone stopped. Hinata stamped in anger and tried to get Naruto away from Neji as the uneasy tension took a turn for the worst. She thought it was stupid how the two boys fought for her love but Hinata smiled a little bit, she had never been in this situation before. She was going to end it now.

X X X

The two were still fighting as the sunset came into view and Hinata had small cuts from trying to stop the two of them from fighting. They finally gave up as their chakra ran low and Naruto had more devestating effects from using so much to perform some of his justu's, he was still and Neji had a kunai in his hands and fell to the ground as the two tired out.

"Neji! Look what you did! Naruto looks worse than all the other times these happned!" Hinata rushed to his side and checked for a pulse, it was barely there. He needed a hospital again. "I think he's losing too much blood...Two of his organs were hit!"

"He started it! He just doesn't know when to quit!" Neji sat down as the guilt spreaded over his face. "This is the brutalist thing he's ever done against me, I cherish you more than he does! Plus, this is your fault! You just had to run away!"

Hinata looked back and Neji. "No...That's not true...Naruto was always there for me, he made me feel like I could do anything and gave me...confidence..." It began to rain again.

Neji sighed forcefully. "Now what? Hinata, Naruto might..."

"Don't say it, Neji. I don't want to think that might happen..."

"Hinata, I have to get you home...Hiashi is counting on me and look how much weeks have passed! I'm going to get more punishment!"

"This isn't my fault, we never know what's going to happen to us anyway...Life does this sometimes!" Hinata gently stroked Naruto's head, his eyes barely were open. "Please, he needs to go back to the hospital, he might get sick if he left open like this."

Neji had no choice. They carefully picked Naruto up and ran as fast as they could to, they weren't even close to Konoha yet but they had to find one soon. They kept going until they saw one just up the hills and to the right of the next town. Hinata rushed right in and they took Naruto into the emergancy room and he was taken to ICU, she now knew there was a problem with him and only the people who were really sick or hurt went there.

Hinata and Neji sat down in the waiting room and Hinata held her head down and couldn't stop crying. She was hoping Naruto wasn't as worse as he seemed, she wanted the doctor to come back with good news as she waited and countiued waiting with tears in her eyes. She looked at Neji who was also feeling bad and she spoke softly.

"I don't think...I can ever forgive you..." Hinata replied, Neji eyes widened. "If Naruto is in bad condition then I will be upset...I will know...who to blame."

"Okay! I took it too far, Hinata!" Neji yelled and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we would go at it like this...This..." Neji stopped and looked away.

Hinata's crying grew louder. "...I love him, he might not live now...I don't want him to die..."

Neji held his head down. "Hinata, don't think about it...I wouldn't."

The doctor had called Hinata to talk to her about Naruto, she listened and fell to the floor and cried loudly. The bad news was offered and she couldn't believe this was happening, Neji got her up as they went to go visit Naruto. She didn't want to go and see him, Neji walked with her as they entered his room.

Hinata sat by his bedside and looked at Naruto. He was on so many machines and Hinata couldn't believe he went into a coma, Hinata watched him closely as he slept. Tears hit the floor as she watched Naruto sleep, she wanted him to wake up and respond to her but no one knew when that was going to happen.

"Doctor, how soon will he get out of this?" she asked. "We're on our way home and I want to make sure he gets there."

"Well, it isn't severe as you think it is...He might wake up in a few days but he has an infection." The doctor checked Naruto and made sure he was stable. "It's hard to tell right now..."

"Oh..." Hinata's voice broke, it still seemed bad. She walked over to Naruto. "I know you're not going to let this get to you...you will wake up and you'll get better."

She got down and prayed. The doctor watched Naruto and carefully gave him his medicine. Hinata was not going home until Naruto was better and she didn't care how long it took, she hoped her father wasn't worry so much but she could tell that he probably still was.

Hinata looked at Naruto, now what were they going to do? What if he never woke up again?

The doctor was about to leave when he noticed Naruto was trying to open his eyes, he opened them fully and he seemed confused of where he was. The demon fox had woken up and made sure Naruto didn't fall into a worse case, he looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital.

The doctor checked Naruto's eyes as they moved to see the light, he was moving most of his body and the doctor couldn't believe how fast he had recovered. Pretty soon he would be out of ICU but they still had to watch the infection and watch Naruto's progress.

Hinata knew he would pull through but they would still have to wait another few days before he was released again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- "Is There No Way Out?"**

* * *

Hinata refused to go home unless Naruto was with her. She visited everyday and the tears never stopped as she left to see Naruto in terrible conditon as he was, it seemed his progress wasn't changing and if it was there was little change in his progress. Hinata had seen him again as he brought more flowers and put by his bedside. 

Naruto would follow her with her eyes as he laid there, he had woken up just a week ago after being in another coma. The doctors were concerned because it had a pattern of long-term and short-term period of time, Naruto was more frightened to see so many things hooked up to him still. He wanted to leave and not be in bed all day for the rest of his stay here.

Hinata looked back. "Naruto, I know you can't talk or anything but I feel like this is my fault. Look at what I did to you, you were just fine and now look..."

Naruto showed compassion, he didn't want her to think that this was all her fault. He looked outside the window as he looked back at her. He looked perfectly normal and the doctor had come in to check on him as Naruto saw him, he pulled the curtain as Hinata waited to see what would happen to him. When the curtain was pulled, Hinata noticed he didn't need many of the machines anymore.

The doctor pulled her aside as they went outside the room to talk, Hinata feared it was bad news and waited for the worst as the doctor explained everything to her. She almost couldn't catch her breath as she heard what could happen to Naruto.

"WHAT?!?! The infection is incurible?!?!" Hinata started to gasp and looked at Naruto who smiled and looked at her. "You mean...he's...he's...d..ying?"

"..." The doctor remained silent and nodded his head, Hinata went into shock seeing that Naruto was perfectly healthy but sick inside. The disease was destroying him slowly, the signs would come later when Naruto was more along with it.

Hinata ran to Neji and cried, he felt bad and couldn't believe Naruto was going to actually die. "Oh, Hinata...This is my fault, I was so jealous..."

"Neji, come in here..." Naruto looked at him as he walked in at his bedside. "Listen to me, this isn't your fault...You may have hit me and cut me but you didn't cause any of this..."

"B-but I did, we had a fight and I went too hard..." Neji stammered, he couldn't believe it.

"The demon fox healed all that, it was just hard for it when I went in and out of coma's." Naruto paused and he smiled. "...The sickness isn't your fault, stop thinking about it..."

Neji remained silent as Naruto watched everything go by, he had watched someone in the bed next to him die. He was suffering from cancer and his mourning family members came in as soon as it happened and it was heartbreaking to see all the tears as they mourned and cried, Naruto already knew he wasn't going to make it to Hokage and it bothered him.

Hinata went to his bedside as he turned his head. "Hey, Hinata. I haven't seen you in awhile..."

She wiped her tears away as Naruto watched. "I'm sorry, I just found out that you're...you're.."

"Dying...It's hard to believe but I'am...The doctors can't figure how long I'll..." Naruto stopped. "Um, let's talk about somethin' else...I don't like talkin' about this..."

"Will there be anymore coma's? I mean you keep going in and out..."

"I don't think so, the doctor said I was doing much better than before..." Naruto looked away again. "The infection caused me to have all those, it's somethin' you don't get from being cut open...So it isn't Neji's fault why I'm like this..."

"I forgave him, it was hard to do that..." Hinata replied, she fixed the flowers. "Oh, Naruto..."

"Hinata, don't worry too much over it..."

Hinata tried not to but it would be so hard and they had to go home soon. She knew her father would still be having a heart attack waiting as the days passed for her safe return, she could just see it happening already. He probably went insane by now wondering where she was, she knew she couldn't stay here anymore but Naruto needed to be in the hospital some more.

"Naruto..." He looked up. "I have to get home soon, I-I don't think we can wait anymore..."

"...Go on without me, I'm holdin' you guys back from going where you want to go..."

"What? We can't...We can't just leave you here, how would you get back to Konoha?"

"I'll figure it out, the doctor said that my infection can't be caught by others..." He paused. "It's only happenin' slowly, they'll release me and I'll train until I can't anymore..."

Hinata knew that it meant he would train until he was too sick to do it anymore, only Neji and her knew about it. Kakashi didn't know, and the rest of the team. They probably wouldn't believe it until Naruto looked sick and weak, it didn't matter, Hinata would wait until he was released.

"I-I want to wait..."

"Hinata, your father is worried about you...Go back home..."

"No, I'm not ready to..."

"Do it for me, I want you to go home and wait for me there..."

Hinata didn't argue as Naruto laid back in bed, she hugged Naruto as he patted her gently. The tears hit his sheets as she hugged him tighter, she let go and began to walk out.

"I want you by my side when I die, Hinata..." She hated to hear Naruto say die when he didn't even sound like he was. "I wouldn't be so alone if you were there..."

Hinata smiled and began walking out as Neji caught up to her. They walked out as Hinata fell to the ground and wailed, she tried not to act like the world was ending in front of Naruto to make him feel worse. She felt so hurt, why did Naruto have to get sick? Now she needed to make sure that every moment was good to Naruto as the months slowly reached his death.

"I-I...I can't...believe this..." Hinata sobbed, telling her anything else would just make her more sad. "My first chance at love and now I'm going to lose it..."

"Hinata..." Neji put an arm over her shoulder. "...Let's go home, I won't rush you if you aren't ready..."

Hinata finished crying as Neji and her walked away from the hospital. She wanted to run back but she didn't want her father worried more than he already was, she was finally tired of running away and it was time for her to go home and try to forget about what she knew about Naruto's condition.

Neji sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him, I still feel like this is all my fault and I should be punished..."

"Neji, please..." Hinata hugged him. "I fogive you now, I never meant what I said..."

"Should we tell someone that Naruto is sick?" he asked, Hinata didn't know what to say. "They have to know, we can't just keep it secret..."

"I don't want everyone to be alarmed..." Hinata paused. "They're all going to worry..."

"You're right, it's better if Naruto puts this in his own words..."

They stopped for a few minutes and looked up in the sky, they couldn't believe that the hyperactive and Hokage dreaming ninja was dying. Hinata didn't want it to be Naruto, he had so much ahead of his life and now he might not live to see things happen.

It would be a huge loss to everyone that loved being around him, he was just too young to die now. Death was always sad, everyone had to mourn and the after effects were even harder to go through when you know the person that you loved is no longer with you and is somewhere else.

Hinata looked back one more time, the devestation she would feel was when he died. She probably thought she wasn't going to live knowing Naruto wouldn't be here for much longer, he was her first crush and now her first love. She wished something would heal him.

The next few months, Naruto would probably be battling to live to the fullest.

**That's chapter 7, Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8- "The Wilting Rose"**

Two months had gone by. Two painful months for everyone, everyone knew Naruto was sick eventhough he still looked perfectly healthy. The signs began showing when he practiced, Kakashi noticed his weak chakra drive whenever he tried to do any of his justu's. Hinata watched by a tree as she saw Naruto trying over and over to make it work, it just wasn't happening. He growled in frustration and sat down.

"Naruto, you are to take it easy..." advised Kakashi, he hated to tell Naruto to slow down. "Your body can't produce as much chakra as it can right now..."

"I know..." Naruto replied sadly as he looked at the trees. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-Sensei...I just want to do everything and I can't."

Hinata walked over as Naruto got up to greet her, she looked much better to him than she did two months ago. "Hi, Naruto...How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine somedays and sick somedays..." He began. "I guess you could say that I'm not too bad and not too good."

"Well, I came to tell you...T-that I'm not sad about you dying anymore..." she smiled and looked up at Naruto who grinned. "I just want you to be happy..."

"Thanks Hinata, I mean you come by my house everyday...I respect that..." Hinata hugged him tightly as she looked at him. "So, how are things at home?"

"Things are better these days...My father couldn't be more happy to have me home..." It warmed Hinata heart to be home and not trapped on the island.

Naruto smiled and went back to working his chakra. Hinata noticed that Kakashi was right, he couldn't produce much and stopped. Naruto now realized that this was how his body was going to be until something else happened to him. He tried focusing more to strengthen it, Kakashi had to almost stop him from doing anymore.

_'I can't just stop him but he can't use so much at once...'_ thought Kakashi, he gently touched Naruto as he stopped focusing.

"Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei...You'll have to fight with me from now on to stop me..."

"I know that Naruto, I just don't want you to mess up your condition..."

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade told me to lower chakra use..." Naruto looked back. "I want to do exams, they start in another month..."

Kakashi bit his tongue. He didn't want to say that Naruto was going to be sicker by then but it was possible. Naruto never took it easy, this was a hard thing to have patience for when you're usually hyperactive and all over the place. He sat down again and put his arm around Hinata as she blushed, she hugged him tightly everytime he got close so she wouldn't lose him.

Sakura had arrived as she walked near Naruto and Hinata. "I knew the two of you would make a cute couple..." She smiled and giggled. "Hey Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

"I think he went to train in the mountains or somethin', I'm not sure.."

"Well, I was going to look for him but...If there's anything you need, just call me..." Sakura had changed since Naruto told what was going on, she put her lust for Sasuke on hold and made sure Naruto came first with most things. "Well, I'll be at the shop..."

Sakura began walking down the road as she turned the corner. Naruto walked back inside his apartment and went to go sit down and read. She watched Hinata from the window as she quietly began to flower press, he read a few more pages before he put the book down.

Something didn't seem right to Naruto, he didn't feel good.

_'I don't feel so good...I wasn't even using so much chakra...What's going on?'_

He felt really hot, he felt his head and called Hinata for help. She knew something was wrong, Naruto's call was faint. She quickly ran upstairs and felt Naruto's forehead as she panicked, she put a thermometer in his mouth and waited to see how bad his fever was. She took it out and read it. It was 103 degrees, he needed medicine right away.

"Hinata, get Tsunade..." Naruto began to close his eyes, he was near to fainting. "I feel like I'm going to throw or somethin'"

Hinata ran out of the house as quickly as she could to go get Tsunade, Kakashi knew something was wrong seeing Hinata dash out of the house like that. He jumped to the top of the window and saw Naruto on the bed breathing heavily and sweating, he needed medicine as Kakashi sat on his bed and waited for help to arrive.

_'He doesn't deserve this...Every few days he's ill, he might be bedridden if this keeps up'_ Kakashi put Naruto's head on his knee as he patted him gently, they sat waiting for help to arrive.

X X X

Tsunade came later in the evening, this was her fourth time checking to make sure Naruto was ok. She felt Naruto's head and put another icepack on it as he rested, Hinata held his hand close to her heart as she watched him sleep. The infection was getting worse, he was feeling the more moderate dose now. It was all unexpected and hard to figure out.

"I want him to be on bedrest but I know he would disagee..." Tsunade replied. "There isn't much I can do for this disease, It's just too complex.."

Kakashi sighed but smiled. "Losing this one here, it would be a loss to us all..."

Tsunade's eyes trailed Naruto, she took his pulse again. "He's alright for now...When he wakes up, give him more water and mecidine..."

"Tsunade, will Naruto have to be on bedrest?" asked Sakura, she looked at Naruto. "...This is just so...hard..."

Tsunade looked back at Naruto. "I might give him a choice but I think he should be incase he gets weaker...He might have a fever again.."

Naruto barely spoke. "No...I want...to-to train...I said...I would do it...no matter...what!"

Hinata grasped Naruto hand tighter. "Naruto! You're in no condition to keep going at training...You have to slow down!"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Why am I...Getting weaker?!?! I don't want to be weak!"

Seeing Naruto cry made Hinata cry, she began to cry as she hugged Naruto. Tsunade sighed sadly and gave Naruto herbal medicine as he drank more water. He refused to drink anymore after having the herbal medicine, this worried Tsunade. He hadn't been drinking enough.

Hinata begged him to drink something, he refused. Tsunade had to give him another choice, it was either drink it by mouth or take it through IV fluids. She was leaning toward IV fluids if Naruto continued to not drink and refuse, she waited for his answer.

"What?!?! I don't want an IV!" Naruto growled, he was in bad mood. "I'm don't want to drink anything, I'm fine!"

"Naruto, you will get dehydrated if you don't drink enough water...Especially for someone in your condition...It can happen easily..." Tsunade explained, Naruto looked at her.

Naruto realized that he was getting too weak to do feed or care for himself and realized that he needed another way to get fluids. He sighed. "I want to do the second option..."

Tsunade nodded her head and left to go get the IV. As they waited Naruto played a game and watched Hinata the whole time to see how she was acting, she was right she had grown stronger from the first time she heard about Naruto's condition. It was great for him, he felt like he could get through this peacefully. He began to cough as Hinata gave him more mecidine.

"Hinata, you've stayed so strong these past months...I'm proud of you..." Hinata blushed, that was what she wanted Naruto say. "I've seen you change so much, I see more confidence.."

"Oh, Naruto..." She smiled as she hugged him tighter. "I love you so...much..."

"You're my first love, Hinata. I never really paid attention to how you blushed when you saw me...I must've been really stupid then!" Hinata laughed along with Naruto. "Now I see why..."

"I would always faint or hide from you..." Naruto laughed as he remembered when he was cooking in the kitchen with Hinata and she did it when he accidently put his arm around her. "It's so funny to look back on now."

Naruto continued laughing as Hinata smiled. "So, what have you been doing with your time?"

"Writing a book about...you..." Naruto eye's changed, he looked at Hinata. "I want to dedicate it to you...Naruto, you may not know it...But you inspire others..."

"Hinata...You've shown real respect to me...You're writing a book in my honor? " Naruto's eyes began glowing. "Thank you, Hinata...You are my true love..."

Hinata almost died, Naruto said that she was his true love and she was. "Oh Naruto, I know I am..."

"The thing is...Those people that the demon fox had wrecked their lives...They aren't going to miss me..." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I forgive them, it's not my fault it happened.."

It warmed Hinata's heart to hear that Naruto had put all the demons he had to deal with behind him. She had told him even though he was slowly dying that he would lead a wonderful life in his trip to the afterlife. Naruto wasn't excited about dying but the thought of the afterlife seemed intresting to him and he wanted know what he'd do if he went there.

"I wonder if...I'll be the guardian of Konohamaru? That would be cool or I could be sent on missions..." Naruto contiuned listing what he would do. "...I wonder what it looks like?"

Hinata and Naruto continued talking like nothing was going wrong and had a few more laughs as Tsunade came back to take care of Naruto. When she finished, she put more herbal medicine on the table and patted Naruto's head as she left. Naruto smiled as Hinata looked out the window.

Time was of the essance, The rose had already lost five petals. It was begining to wilt.

**That's Chapter 8, Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9- "Watch The Stars"**

Naruto sat at the door as he watched the others train. It was getting to the point now where he was really sick, he stopped training two weeks ago. It was so painful for him to stop but his body was too weak to handle all the stress of training, and he just sat in the doorway watching the others train and get ready for the upcoming exams that would be in about two months. Hinata said she would delay her training to spend the last few times with Naruto, he didn't have long and it was hard to know when he would be gone.

Kakashi sat with Naruto as he looked at him. "...You're watching them train aren't you, Naruto? I feel so bad for removing you from doing it but you collasped the last time..."

"It worried Tsunade, so she said that in a week or so that I have to go on bedrest..."

"Oh, Naruto..." Kakashi sighed, it broke his heart to see his student this way. "Well, use this week wisely...Make sure you get around to going places..."

"So who's going to take me everywhere this week?"

Kakashi paused. "Well, the Sensei's and I thought that if you wanted to...We could take this week off to spend time with you..."

"Really?!?! I'd like that!" Naruto began to get excited as he almost jumped up. "So, when do we start? Let's do it now!"

Kakashi laughed. "Well, they're training. So give them a half an hour and we'll see what we can do."

Naruto waited patiently as he watched the others train. Rock Lee had finished training and went over to see Naruto, he had wanted to see him before he got to busy to do so. He sat next to him as Naruto smiled, he liked having a lot of company with what he was going through.

Rock Lee looked at him. "Hi, Naruto. I decided that...um, if you needed an extra person to take care of you...That Neji and I would be happy to do that..."

"That's fine, I don't mind having several people doing this for me...It's great that you guys want to help..."

Rock Lee smiled but at the same time he could see that Naruto was sick. It pained his heart. "Naruto, I am sorry about what happened...I did not know you would collapse.."

"Bushy Brows, it wasn't your fault...This disease is unpredictable, I could be fine for a few days and really sick the next few days...Don't blame yourself, if it had to happen then it had to.."

Rock Lee smiled but than frowned. "Just to see you collapse like that...I had no idea that your chakra was very weak, at least you are ok..."

Naruto smiled as he watched the others train. "You know Bushy Brows, since you're the only person that knows the mountains well...I want you to take me there..."

Rock Lee agreed to take Naruto to the mountains one day out of the week. Naruto would enjoy the mountains, Lee said that there was all kinds of things that you couldn't find anywhere else but there. It made Naruto even more excited to go, he couldn't wait until he did. He wondered if there was any rare types of fruit or if the rumors about a berry that was so sour that you couldn't taste anything for three days. He couldn't wait to go.

Rock Lee was ready to work hard and serve Naruto, Naruto showed him into his aparment and showed him what most of the things did for him. Lee had to give him mecidine two times a day, cook his food, and made sure he had the right amount of Morphine. Lee was a little frightened about handling needles as Naruto reassured him that he wouldn't make a mistake.

"Bushy Brows, you'll be fine...It's really easy, just inject it into the bag..." Naruto smiled. "That's it, cooking should be easy and you know what my favorite thing in the world is..."

"I know that, cooking ramen is easy..." Lee smiled. "What about Neji, what do you want him to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to think of somethin' for him to do...Anythin' that's leftover"

"Well, if you think of something then let me know..." Rock Lee looked back. "The ramen should be done in no time, I will make sure that it is cooked right..."

Rock Lee grinned and ran downstairs to fix the ramen, he heard the rumbling of pots as he waited for Lee to come back. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Hinata jumped into bed with him. Hinata had done this at least every five days out of every week to spend time with Naruto, this showed how much Hinata cared by sacrficing her own time to spend what time he had left with her. He noticed a large wrapping paper in her hands.

"That must be the book in it's final edition, I heard that you wrote it so well..." Naruto paused. "That it seemed more real than a shrine...That's what Iruka-Sensei said..."

"It has...about three-hundred and fifty pages plus thirty more from all of us..." Naruto smiled, that book was about his struggles and his achievements. "I'm writing the ending now.."

"Oh, that must be hard to write..." Naruto sighed. "I'm sure whatever you put in there, it'll make sense...just let me see it as soon as it's finshed."

Hinata nodded her head. She began putting fuschias around Naruto's bed post as the vines fell to the floor, Naruto looked at all the bright colors as he touched the flowers. They were so pretty that Naruto asked Hinata to press them along with different kind of roses and sakura blossoms. She nodded, she knew she was going to have a fun time pressing this masterpiece for him.

Neji had just come upstairs as he went by Naruto's bedside, he looked at Naruto and watched Hinata who smiled at him. Naruto felt that the two were getting along better than before, the tension seemed to dissappear and everything seemed closer.

Neji broke the silence. "Here's some tea, Naruto. I made before I left the house..."

"Thanks Neji, I hope it's green tea...I've been drinkin' different kinds of that stuff lately..."

Naruto drank slowly as Neji continued talking. "So, did Lee tell you that you are going to mountains tommorow? He wanted me to tell you that..."

"That's great, I can't wait to see it!" Naruto began imagining what it would look like and looked at Neji. "Um, Neji...I want you to respect Hinata more carefully, okay?"

Neji grinned, he seemed a little more happy. "You have my word, Naruto. We've been trying to make things work for a few months..."

Lee came upstairs with Naruto ramen as he began to eat and take his medicine, he was enjoying everything as best as could like Kakashi had mentioned. He was going to fo some of his favorite things in the weeks follow and he would be happy with everyone surrounding him.

X X X

A few weeks later, Naruto's health declined further after Lee and Neji had been taking care of him. He began to spit up blood as Tsunade rushed in to give him medicine for his sickness, Kakashi knew what was happening. Naruto was about to reach his final stages as Tsunade cleaned him up and put the covers back on him, he seemed dazed.

Lee and Neji stood by Tsunade as they waited on the prognosis of Naruto's health, she took his pulse and watched him. She shook her head, Neji had fear Naruto had entered the faze of being on deathbed and she couldn't seem to tell if Naruto was slowing down or not.

"Naruto, can you still hear everything?" she looked at him as he looked back. "He's fine but I can't tell if I should put him on his deathbed now..."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and nodded. "Tsunade, he's says that he wants to go on his deathbed now...I'll be right back Naruto, I'm going to warn everyone..."

Lee and Neji ran over to Naruto as he looked at them. "Don't worry about me you guys, it was bound to get worse...you guys didn't do anything..."

Lee looked at him as he fixed his laturn. "Is this better, Naruto? It is so dark in here, I just want you to have a light on so you can see."

Neji looked at him. _'Look at him, he's so sick that it just pains anyones heart for him to be this way. Hinata has to come now, this is it.'_

More footsteps came up the stairs as Hinata ran to his side and collasped on Naruto as he patted her gently, she began to cry loudly as more people comforted her. she grasped Naruto like she could never let go of him, she never wanted to let go him but she knew now that it was going to happen. Her tears hit the bed as she laid on her side and looked at Naruto, who coughed a little bit.

"N-Naruto...Is this..." she stoppped. "It can't be..."

"Hinata, the doctors were shocked that I was able to live almost three months past a disease like this..." Naruto was happy he had more time than normal. "It just shows you how strong I am..."

"Naruto, you don't deserve this...You had dreams, you had me, and you had a future..." Hinata wiped her tears away. "This isn't..."

Naruto hushed her. "I know, I had all that..." He whispered. "I know Hinata...I work so hard and this happens, it is unfair..."

He coughed again as he looked at everyone. More people arrived as he looked around and watched them come visit him, these were the people that cared about him the most. His aparment was so full as everyone waited around, he smiled as he the last few footsteps come up with Tsunade bringing up a Hokage hat and placing it on Naruto's head. He smiled and wondered who had it before him.

"This was the fourth's..." Tsunade explained. "I know it would mean a lot to him if you wore it..."

"T-The fourth?" Naruto eyes glowed as he admired the hat. "...It's too bad his legacy didn't last long...I wanted to meet him..."

In the backround, Iruka began to cry as it set off all the others to do the same thing. Naruto patted Iruka as he remembered the times he had with him, Iruka was going to miss his mischievous ways with when he used his "Sexy tecnique" to annoy the Sensei's including him, and for training him in the beginning. He didn't act so quickly to shove him away.

Naruto looked into his eyes. "Iruka, don't cry...Think...Just think about what you've done for me..."

Iruka stopped for awhile and the tears reformed in his eyes, it was too hard for him. Sakura ran over and hugged him as tightly as she could before she let go. It was so painful to the heart to see this happen slowly. The rose was wilting slowly as the next petal dropped.

Two petals remained on the rose, it would bare as soon as the petals lost their will to live on the stem and fall to the ground.

Hinata watched Naruto carefully as she went out to the balcony to look at the stars, she wondered if she would find Naruto up in the stars at night. The night sky was full of stars along with the full moon cuddling the clouds that surrounded it. It made the night peaceful even though everyone was mourning already.

Naruto turned to see Hinata outside looking at the stars. "I hope you see a shooting star, Hinata...Maybe you can get a wish..."

She smiled. "I think I'll watch for one..."

Hinata looked around in the sky and to her surprise, a star had shoot across the sky as it faded away. She quickly made a wish and went back in the room with Naruto, he knew where she would be staying. In his bed, she promised that she would be there for when the transition happened. He looked at everyone else who walked around and looked at him.

"Everyone can go home, I don't want to keep everyone up because of this..." Naruto was handed papers, this was his half-done will. "...Is anyone going?"

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto, it's fine...We all want to be here, it doesn't matter if we miss anything. This is more important..."

Naruto smiled as Hinata kissed him on the cheek, her kisses were always warm and tender to him. As soon as he reached the end of his two paged will, he went to sleep as Hinata cuddled next to him and began sleeping. They were inseparable, nothing was going to rip them apart.

The rose was still intact with two petals left. The petal began to wilt slowly as it stayed on the stem, it was going to fall. Tomorrow, the last petal would fall to the ground ending it's life as a rose. Hinata wished the night would never end, she knew tomorrow would bring a new feeling into her life and she would wish and beg to have Naruto back.

Tomorrow, she would have to learn and endure the loss of a lover.

That's Chapter 9, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10-"Everything Means Love To Us"**

Hinata woke up to see Naruto still sleeping, she looked at him. She gently touched him as he opened his eyes, he was still breathing. She watched the look in his eyes as he gave a concerned look, he was a little pale as she grabbed his head and kissed it. Hinata could see that he was dozing off and trying to keep awake at the same time, it was getting harder to do so.

"H-Hinata..." he replied in a hushed voice, Hinata begged him not to move. "I-I feel so tired..."

"I know, Naruto. Everyone is still here..."

Naruto looked at her. "I'm sorry I put you through all this, you'll always have this pain no matter what happens..." Tears slid down his cheek as Hinata wiped them away.

"Naruto, it might be hard the first few months...But I promised myself that I wouldn't always be sad over this...You wouldn't want me too."

Naruto gasped in pain as he closed his eyes. "I would always feel the physical strain of this thing...It's a lot worse now.."

Tsunade came over to check on him as she walked over to his bed. She checked his blood pressure, it was barely where it should be and she knew what was going to happen next as she checked his heart. It was beating slow but not sluggish as of yet, she sat in the next chair as she waited like the others. Everyone wasn't going to leave until they finished mourning.

Naruto began to cough as he closed his eyes and opened them again to see everyone else. He was began eating ramen to ease the pain of the physical strain he would feel from the disease, he ate it slowly and stopped eating after reaching half-way down in the bowl and putting it on the nightstand. He was too weak to eat anymore and got up slowly and looked out the window.

"Hinata..." He spoke slowly. "I want to give you somethin', it would mean a lot if you kept it..."

Naruto reached for his head band and gave it to Hinata, she couldn't believe he was giving her the thing that ensured his identity as a ninja. He smiled as he laid back in his bed and continued to think about things as he watched his surroundings carefully, there wasn't much time left.

The rose had lost another petal. It was on it's last one as the rose began to lose life, it wouldn't be a rose anymore after the last one fell. Naruto was that rose.

He winced. He was in a lot of pain as he sat back in his bed, the pain was ensuring that everything inside would fail and things would shut down one by one as time went on. His heart began to beat more sluggish as it slowed down, Naruto knew where this was going and he knew what the next few minutes would bring for him as he waited. He called to Hinata.

"H-Hinata..." He gasped. "...Promise...me that you'll always love me..."

Another sluggish beat after another, Naruto began to close his eyes.

"Promise me...You'll stay strong for me and for everyone...else..."

His barely eyes barely opened as He and Hinata shared their last kiss that they would share together, Hinata felt his chest seeing that he was breathing more slowly and with less feeling now. His heart began to to slow down with the sluggish tempo and it began to beat less and less with Naruto closing his eyes. He said one last thing: "H-H-Hinata...I...I love y...you..."

Hinata felt his heart beating. It beated five more times before it reached the last one and it finally didn't beat anymore. Naruto was still breathing, as Hinata didn't hear anymore. She saw him still like he had just went sleep and he would wake up later, he wasn't going to wake up again. He was dead. The rose lost it's last petal and it had fell to the floor, the rose had reached it's final stages and now was gone. Naruto was gone.

Hinata didn't want to believe it. "N-Naruto, please wake up...Naruto...No, you can't be...You're not dead, you're not..."

She stopped. It was true, he had just died. She let out a shrill cry as she grabbed Naruto and her tears went on his clothes, she grabbed him tight and wished she could never let go of him and everyone knew what had happened and and Tsunade took his pulse. Nothing. He was no longer alive, Iruka also began to cry again as he looked at Naruto.

"This can't be...This isn't what it looks like..." Iruka stammered. "...The kid can't die...There's no one like him..."

"Naruto..." Hinata cuddled him closely as she stroked his chin. Tears ran down her face. "Why did you have to go? I love you too much to let this happen..."

Kakashi came over to Hinata. He wiped away tears as he cried. "Hinata, he's in a better place now where pain won't harm him...He's in heaven now."

Hinata hung her head down as Naruto head rested comfortably in her arms. Even hearing about the place where he went to made her sad even more as she began to shake as she fainted to the floor and Neji picked her up as she opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Naruto. She got out of his arms and hugged Naruto and refused to move away from his bed.

"Hinata, we have to get ready for the funeral..." Neji slowly pried her away. "...Let's go..."

"Ok..." Tears streamed down her face as the two walked away. "I just don't want to leave him.."

They walked home as Hiashi opened the door and saw his grieving daughter walk past him. Hanabi also began crying as the two hugged each other. Hanabi considered Naruto as her big brother and enjoyed seeing how happy her sister was with him, she didn't expect things to happen so suddenly and now Naruto's absence would greatly effect how things went.

Hiashi took Hinata aside and closed the screen door, she choked back tears as she whimpered and looked at her father. He decided that it was time for her to hear about her mother, she looked up as she watched her father as he began explaining what happen.

"Seeing you cry over your loss reminds me about your mother, Hinata. " Hinata looked up. "She was a strong and wonderful woman...I look at you and I see her.."

Hinata smiled as she wiped her tears. "You always say that, I like to hear stories about her...Wait, How did she die?"

Hiashi's face changed, he looked up. "Well, when you were young...She got very frail and sick...almost like Naruto." He paused. "That didn't slow her down, she lived almost two years with that sickness and she still was able to take care of you..."

Hinata smiled again. "She's just like Naruto, did she like to flower press?"

"The two of you are alike, she used to flower press so much that she needed a closet full to keep them all..." Hiashi laughed. "She handed down one of her best talents to you..."

Hinata smiled, she felt so much better hearing about her mother that she realized that she had to be happy for Naruto. She got up and hugged Hiashi as he smiled, she was going to get through this and she had all the support she needed with her. She went into her room and got ready for the funeral, she would be doing most of the eulogizing for him.

X X X

Everyone passed to put flowers on Naruto's casket as the dirge played on in memory of Naruto. She had just read a small part of the book with poems that described Naruto best, it left everyone in tears as she went describe how she lost her first love and how it would be harder to find a second one.

_No one knew..._

_How he felt inside, there was always a sadness..._

_It wasn't like a small cut or because he had a bad day, he was an outcast..._

_One that was misunderstood..._

_He wanted one wish and that was his dream of being Hokage..._

_His energy, endless. His way to inspire others, endless._

_If only they saw, if only he was here right now._

_Maybe you would see it too..._

_I just wanted to say how much I loved him too_

_Now he's gone and he won't come back and now..._

_No one knew..._

Everyone clapped as Hinata took her seat. She had never seen herself speak so clearly, she just kept thinking about Naruto and it made her have the courage to speak and touch hundreds of people. They were ready to move Naruto to where his shrine was going to be, everyone walked along side the casket as it was carried out into the streets.

People on the sidewalks mourned for Naruto as everyone walked past. They reached the final resting place and everyone payed their last tributes to the hyperactive ninja, Hinata looked at him as he put her fingers through his hair. She hugged him as tears began to hit Naruto's face.

"Goodbye Naruto, I always love you no matter what..." She paused. "Thanks for being there for me..." She kissed him on the cheek as she put a rose in his hands as the casket closed.

He was carefully lowered into the chamber as they closed the door and locked it. The wind began to blow as she closed her eyes, she could feel Naruto's response as the wind blew harder.

She began walking home as a rose had been blown into her hands, she looked closely at it and looked up at the sky. This had to be Naruto's doing, he said that he would give her rose the last time but he never got to it. This time, Hinata had recieved the rose. It was sign.

_'Naruto...'_ She smiled and hugged the rose, she was going to plant it in her garden.

She looked back at the shrine and back at the sky. Naruto was going to be around no matter what happened.

Hinata caught a second rose, she smiled at it and knew Naruto was trying to tell her something. He wasn't gone, he was just trying to say that he was always going to be with her.

The wind died and Hinata continued walking home, she didn't know what to do with the other rose and decided to care for it in her windowsill. She ran up to her room and gently planted the rose in the soil and watered it. Now, Naruto would always be in that garden.

She looked at the rose carefully, it hadn't bloomed all the way. One day it would bloom and it would have a life, Hinata made sure that she would take care of that life like she did with Naruto's and treasure it with courage.

**That's the end of the story and chapter 10, please R&R.**


End file.
